Not Quite a Resemblance
by DiamondBrickZ
Summary: RWBY SPOILERS! Pyrrha’s stumbled into a brand new world, but not quite new. Ours, but not quite ours. Team JNPR and RWBY are there, yet it’s not quite them. Everything’s not quite fine until a rogue piece of Remnant finds it way onto this Earth, and Pyrrha finds something lurking... not quite between the two.


**AN: Remember, **_this type of typing is typically "thinking"_**. Just wanted to put that out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The first thing I remember is waking up in an infirmary, laying in an uncomfortable bed. It was early in the morning, right before breakfast; the sun's rays pierced through the windows and into my eyes. I was draped in a loose gown, and had a few strange needles poking into my arms. To my left, a monitor beeped constantly, strangely in time with my pulse. At the time, I thought that it was simply some new Atlesian tech that measured and displayed your pulse, for... health reasons. To my right, a small bag was hanging from a tall metal pole, which was connected to my arm through a small plastic tube. I was still a bit tired from just waking up, so I left it there. It felt like it was helping me heal anyway. I closed my eyes and relaxed, exhaling deeply, but a bit loudly, startling a man dressed in a white coat standing next to me. I hadn't even noticed him. He was writing on a clipboard, though he was now looking at me, since I was awake. I noticed how his eyes were open slightly, as if I had somehow freaked him out.

I then realized he was a doctor, slapping my forehead internally as I did so. I must've been transported to one of those fancy new hospitals, seeing as how I was a pretty famous huntress-in-training. I must've been hurt, I guessed, though I didn't remember just yet. I sat up, which only seemed to distress the doctor more.

"Hello, can you tell me where I am?" I said, smiling politely. He didn't respond, strangely enough. He simply gaped at me, his face exuding pure shock. "Excuse me?" I tried again.

"Ah, of course, um," he stammered, "you're in the Grandview Hospital Center." I was confused, obviously, as I had no recollection of coming here. It was at this time that I realized that I was wearing a strange gown, which was open at the back save for a string acting as a belt. Realizing this made me feel more than a little awkward,

"How exactly did I get here, sir?" I asked the man, who, for some strange reason, was now completely baffled at me. He still seemed a bit tentative to speak to me, his shoulders clearly tense and his back slightly hunched. I decided to address the Goliath in the room. Well, more like one out of many. "Why are you looking at me like that?" It was a simple question, really. I didn't really mean to, but I closely observed the man's demeanor. His breath hitched slightly at my words, his eyes blinked a bit too much at me, and he seemed a bit hesitant of trying to speak. It was almost as if he wasn't accepting that I was real. Either that, or he was extremely shy.

"Well, you see, Miss, you came in this morning, and you... weren't exactly in the best health, so to speak. See, it was so bad that I'm pretty sure one of your friends must've had to help you come in, because you were bleeding out when our team found you. As in, quite badly. Good thing the guys in the emergency room patched you up, eh?"

"What do you mean, bleeding ou- oh." I guess the clarity of mind that you have when you're just waking up isn't much. My memory had been sluggish as I tried to get my bearings, but it had eventually crawled itself into my more conscious mind as I had spoken with the doctor. The burning feeling in my chest. The sharp piercing stab that echoed through my torso. That question, that dreaded question - "Do you believe in Destiny?" It burned in my mind. Five words that I'd uttered, right before my... right before...

I had died. It really was surreal to think about, wasn't it? I was there, and then, I simply disintegrated, fading away. I turned to the doctor, who now had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Ma'am, are you alright? I was simply about to say how astonishing how fast your recovery is." The doctor shifted his position, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "Oh! That reminds me." He turned from me and walked to a desk. The man shuffled some papers around on a nearby desk, until he pulled out one attached to a clipboard. It was a form, filled out for me, save for the name at the top, among a few other personal details. He walked over to me and handed me the clipboard and a pen. "I'm going to need you to fill this out so we can charge your bill." I took the pen and clipboard into my trembling hands and, despite being shaken from what my recent memory recalled, signed my name.

"I don't really know the other details," I lied, though I'm sure that I could probably pass it off as something. I gave the board to the doctor, my hands shaking. The concerned doctor looked at me, an eyebrow raised high.

"Amnesia, then? Don't worry, I can try to pull up your records." I blinked at him, confused, but dismissed it as more new technology. He turned to the desk, which oddly enough had a computer sitting upon it.

"First name P-Y-R-R-H-A, last name N-I-K-O-S," he spelled, reading off the clipboard and typing into the console. "Is that correct?" I nodded, and he pressed the enter key. An angry beep caused one of the man's eyebrows to cock into the air. He glanced at me, confused. The doctor attempted to enter my name in again, but the beep still sounded. "Are you sure? There isn't a Pyrrha Nikos in our system. The guys who admitted you should have pulled up your information and documented it." I shrugged, hapless. He stood up and opened the door to leave. "Stay here. I'll get someone to sort this out." He left without another word.

That was strange.

I had decided to sleep, since I wasn't really feeling too up to it then. I dreamed of Jaune, of my team, of Beacon. Even of Cinder, and my final words to her. I think I saw the doctor show up a couple times as well. It was all one big swirl of thoughts, sights, and sounds, eclipsing my worries, if only for a little bit.

* * *

I don't remember how I'm here. But, fortunately I think remember why. It was one of the many thoughts that passed through my head as I waited, sitting, on the bed. I had woken up an hour before, and it was right after lunchtime had come and gone. As I waited, though, I was able to catch a few details of where I was from some conversations outside. This was a medical facility, so that checks off one. And... huh, that's it. I thought that there would be more, since I was here pondering for an hour. Anyway, that was about everything I remember happening since I woke up. I was silently lost in my thoughts when suddenly, a voice came from the door, which was then promptly flung open. A pile of people fell into the hospital room, scrambling over each other in a loud mess.

I recognized their voices.

"Y-Yang! Get. Off. Me!" A somewhat shrill voice yelled.

Another voice, sassier this time, answered, "Only if Jaune'll remove his arm from my _face_!"

"Oh my god, sorry, sorry!"

The... (six? No, it was seven) people untangled themselves from the pile, some of them grumbling in the process. I looked at them, from left to right, their faces clicking into spots of recognition. My three teammates: Nora, Ren, and Jaune, who were all wearing very casual (and quite dull, to be honest) clothes, and Team RWBY: Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake, also wearing similarly casual clothes. And although some things seemed a bit off about them, they were all now standing in a misshapen semi-circle around me. Completely fine.

"Pyrrha! Are you okay now?" asked Jaune, his eyes watering slightly. He looked like he'd been crying, heavily. He could almost be described as collapsing on top of me, hugging me as tightly as he could.

"Hey Jaune," I said, crying a bit but smiling anyways. I hugged him tightly too, patting his back a bit.

Jaune let go of me and moved back, looking straight into my eyes. His were quickly filled with confusion. "Wait, how are you okay already?" He looked me once over. "I mean, not that I _don't _want you to be healed, because of course I do, but," Jaune asked, looking back at everyone for a second, "how?"

"Yes, I noticed that your wounds are almost perfectly healed," Ren said, his face turning to that expression he always gets when he's confused.

"Uh, w-what do you mean?" I tentatively asked. I still perfectly remember that moment atop Ozpin's tower.

Nora flopped in a chair. "Well," she said, "um, for starters, you were completely battered and cut up when we found you laying in the street."

"Laying in the street? Wait, wasn't it... Cinder?" I was now quite confused.

"Well, probably. Neither we nor the police can really _prove_ it, though, but we're all pretty certain that it was Cinder and her goons that beat you up." Weiss, smoothing out her dress, spat, anger outwardly present in her tone. "Well, I mean it could probably have just been one of them, like that Mercury fellow or that Emerald girl. Those... those evil, terrible, no good people!"

"So Beacon is fine then? No Grimm or White Fang or anything?" Pyrrha questioned, looking from person to person. "And how did I come back?"

Weiss's face turned confused. "Er, I have no idea about those first two questions, but, to answer your last question, Nora here decided to lift you up, put you in the car with the rest of us, and drive straight to the hospital. Which, mind you, Nora, you almost ran over an old lady!"

"It was a spur of the moment decision! I can't be blamed for spur of the moment decisions!" Nora firmly stated.

"Uhm. Pyrrha may have hit her head harder that we thought," Blake added. "What's all this about white fangs? And are you talking about the brothers' Grimm, or something?"

It was then obvious to me that something was very, very wrong.

"Uh, the White Fang? Terrorist group of Faunus?" I looked from face to face. "You know? Attacked Beacon?"

"Like dogs?" Ruby asked. "Did a pack of... terrorist wolves attack Beacon High?" A murmur of confused no's came from the group. "Maybe you just imagined it. You know, because of a head injury?" She pointed to her head, further hammering in her point.

I shook my, perhaps now hallucinating, head. "No, I remember. Cinder and Torchwick and all of the White Fang attacked the school. Some big Grimm too. You all were there and fought a bunch of them off, but Ozpin was-" I stopped my explanation. They all shared a worried look. They must've thought that something was wrong with me. Mentally clenching my teeth but outwardly shrugging, I said, "I guess it must've been a dream or something." Ruby and Nora's faces softened a bit, though it seemed that Weiss, Ren, and Jaune's steeled up _more_.

Yang snickered, "Some dream you must've had." Then, the doctor, carrying a bag, walked back in and squeezed his way between my friends to stand in front of my bed.

He scanned his clipboard. "Well, we checked all your vitals, and miraculously, you're completely fine Miss Nikos. No huge cuts, bleeding, or anything." Jaune sighed in relief. "Since you're all healed up, you're free to go. And don't worry about paying, insurance has you covered." The man placed a bag on my bed. "The clothes that you came in. Somehow, they're also completely fine. It's really strange." He stood up and turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some other patients. I suggest your friends leave so that you can change." The doctor then walked out the door.

"Ah, well guys, guess we should let Pyrrha change," Ruby said, motioning for them to go. The rest of her team was walking out already. Nora was already at the door, with Ren following close behind. It was only Jaune that stayed.

"Hey, it looks like somehting's bothering you. Are you sure you'll be okay?" His voice was full of concern. I looked in his eyes, worry and doubt evident.

"Yeah," I lied. "Wait up for me."

He faltered for a second, trying to look for anything. It felt so overly long, when it was simply a mere few seconds. "Alright," he finally said, "we'll be in the lobby." Jaune tentatively left the room, then walked away. I waited until his footsteps were out of earshot before I pulled the curtain around me closed.

I walked over to the bag. It was blue, and made of that fabric that you'd only find used in a thin grocery bag. I peeked inside. For some reason I was worried of what was in it. Inside the bag, were some undergarments, obviously, a pair of dark, dull-reddish calf-length pants (I think they're called capris?), a thin brown jacket, a simple yellow t-shirt, and a pair of brown boots and gray socks. The type of clothes that you'd only really see on a non-hunter, which was strange considering how I hadn't worn clothes like these since I was a young girl. Now, I was very concerned. Despite this, I slipped it all on without a hitch. It felt weird to not be fitted in a set of armor. Yet, it was oddly familiar. I've always called a bluff on stuff like deja vu, but I think this time I'll make an exception.

I stepped outside of the hospital room that I was in and into the hallway. A few doctors and nurses were quickly walking past. _Must be a busy day_, I thought, walking. I came to an intersection, with a sign on the wall. Taking a few moments to read, I turned left towards the elevators. After arriving at them, I pressed the button, hyperventilating a bit. To be frank, I was still very confused. Just hours ago, there I am on my deathbed, and then? I wake up after I am apparently fatally wounded. In... another world I presume. It was more than a little jarring. The elevator dinged and its doors opened to the lobby. I tentatively took a step, then, realizing there was seemingly no danger, went completely forwards. I looked about the area. It was quite roomy. There were chairs spread around, with a big variety of people scattered about in them randomly. A pile of magazines was on a table in the corner. The combination of the grandiose windows and big front door let in much light, giving a freeing air. I almost relaxed, seeing such a safe environment in contrast to the consistent edge I had to be on on Remnant.

Almost.

I made my way over to the front door and to where my friends were waiting; some, like Nora and Yang, were sprawled over a nearby bench. I gave a quick wave and we all walked to the car, me trailing behind for obvious reasons.

Jaune tried making small talk. "So, Pyrrha. How's this weather?" I couldn't help but give an awkward cough, nor could I help my cheeks blushing.

"Um, pretty good," I replied. It really was a beautiful blue day, but the weight of recent events seemed to hang over our heads like a rain cloud. "The sun's nice."

"Cool, cool." He walked with a somewhat off pace, kicking at the ground every few steps.

I sniffed the air for the first time. It stank of overwhelmingly noxious fumes. I asked Jaune, "What _is_ that smell?"

He took a deep breath. "I guess the gasoline smell is pretty strong here. The hospital is pretty close to the city." After a second, Jaune turned his head to me. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" He said.

I wanted to scream that everything was wrong, that everyone was different and I didn't like it, but something inside me seemed to stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Maybe it was insecurity, maybe it was suspicion, but all I did was nod and keep walking.

* * *

We all stopped at Nora's car. It was what you'd think her car would look like: vibrant pink, with various stickers of both sloths and skulls adorning its back. It really was something to behold. Our group seemed to sigh in relief all at once, including me. Obviously, it had been a long day, and we were all looking forward to flopping into our respective beds. At least, that's what I was thinking. Of course, I'd technically be completely unfamiliar with the bed, but whatever.

It was as Jaune reached for the door when I noticed something felt wrong. An all-too-familiar presence, one of negativity and darkness. It was close by, _somewhere_ near us. I spun around, much to Yang and Blake's surprise, who were standing behind me. I pushed through the two of them, looking around the parking lot.

"Oof, Pyrrha!" Blake said, disgruntled and brushing off her shoulder. "What're you doing?"

Without hesitating my search, I muttered, "Something, close by."

I could feel Blake looking to Yang for help, and Yang's clueless shrug.

"Wait, look." I pointed to my far right. There, nestled between two cars, was a big, black, and growling mass known as a Beowulf. Its angry yellow eyes stared hungrily into my soul, its daggerlike claws tense and ready to slash someone in half. "Right there."

Yang stepped away from the car and out from behind me, eyes squinted, but her eyes quickly jerked open. She stumbled back over to Blake. Weiss and Ruby were already next to the two. "What in the ever-loving _hell_ is that thing?" Yang stuttered, totally different to what I was used to. She dashed over to the side of Nora's car facing away from the beast. The rest of out troupe looked at Yang for a confused second, then looked out in the same way she had. It was, to say the least, quite shocking for them.

"Oh my dear God, what... what is that?" Weiss said, shaking. She regressed to a hiding spot next to Yang. Similarly, Ruby, Blake, and Jaune were similarly crouched and hiding behind the car, terrified and almost yelling.

Nora's face lit up as she squealed. "Giant terrifying dog! Haha!"

Ren, very shaken yet calm, said, "Nora, no, please. That's a wolf that crawled out of a freak science lab."

"Even better! Giant terrifying radioactive wolf!" She stood up and made to

"Nora no!"

I pulled Nora into the cover of the car next to ours. "Nora, that thing could easily crack your Aura in one hit. I don't think that you should really be going after it."

She looked at me sideways. "I don't really know what you're talking about, but it sounds dangerous, and I trust you, Pyrrha." She took a quick glance at the Beowulf. "Fine. I'll stay here."

I realized that we needed to kill it before it could attack any innocent people, or even us. Sure, there was no one around except us, but we couldn't just leave it there. I turned to the group, whispering, "You guys have your weapons? Uh, Ruby, you got that scythe, maybe?" Ruby snapped into reality, having been called out.

"Uh, sorry, I was worrying for a second. What'd you say?"

"Do you have your scythe with you?"

"Pyrrha, um, I don't... really... carry a scythe?" She shrugged awkwardly, confused along with everyone else. At this point, I was more than a little concerned. She typically carries her weapon. It was strange...

"Well, does anyone have a weapon so we can kill it?"

Jaune piped up. "Wait, why should we kill it? Won't we get killed in the process?"

"Pyrrha, there's no way we can do that," Weiss stated. "Jaune's right. We can't get close to whatever that is."

"Weiss, we can't just let it romp around here," Blake said. My face perked up. I mentally yelled, _Exactly!_ Blake put a hand to her mouth. "But, at the same time, I don't think that we're capable of even trying to fight. Maybe we can call the police?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. They were all capable of fending off one Beowulf, it's just that we needed out weapons. I peeked over the car's hood. The Beowulf was sniffing the air, perhaps even catching a whiff of our worry. We didn't have much time. "Yang, can't you just punch it, even without your gauntlets?"

Yang gave me a look. "Pyrrha, I know I work out a lot, but I pretty sure that I can't punch a giant freaky mutant dog to death."

"Oh, wait wait!" Nora opened up her car trunk. "I've got a metal bat. Can you use that?"

Weiss's eyes widened as she stuttered, "N-Nora, wait, we can't just-"

"Perfect," I said. I turned the monster, and looked back at my friends. I was more than a little annoyed at their inaction. "I don't really know what's going on with you guys, but you really need to fix it."

I leapt up from our hiding place, yelling as fiercely and as fierily as I could as I ran towards it. The Beowulf turned around and recognized a human charging at it. It raised its claws and growled in readiness for its next meal, but it never got the chance. I smashed its two paws out of the way before it could grab me. Both of the Beouwulf's hands flew to the left with a disgusting crack, bringing the rest of its body with it. As it turned, I managed to knee its face, too, right in its mouth. It fell to the ground, growling.

It spit out a bloody tooth.

I gritted mine. Even if its bone plates brought my knee to pain.

It got up on all fours and charged at me. Seeing an opening in its stance, I barely managed to sidestep and kneel before I slammed my bat into its knee. The creature stumbled a bit, howling all the while. Although I only hit one leg, it was limping now, staggering a little bit. I was a bit banged up, too, but nobody was going to harm my friends on my watch. As I turned around, it pounced towards me, surprising me. I dropped the bat and ducked beneath, though a claw tore my pant leg. It was behind me now. I looked tentatively behind me. Drat. Although it was panting and pacing a bit, it stood right between me and my weapon, and the narrow space in the parking lot made it nigh impossible to get the metal bat without bringing harm to either me or the surrounding cars. Wait. Metal...

I tuned out the wolf and concentrated on the bat. The way it felt, the way it looked. I lifted up my hand, almost beckoning it to come. With my semblance, I willed it to return to my hand, _through_ the black monster. I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my mouth, and then... it clicked. It shot from the ground and tore a gaping hole right in the creature's side with a sickening squelch, then flew right into my outstretched hand. I opened my eyes. The Beowulf glared right into them with its final, hateful breaths, and collapsed, disintegrating into black. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve. It was drenched in sweat.

"That," I said, for some reason breathing heavily, "is why you don't stick around here." I would've slumped on the ground right there and watched the rest of it dust away (I moved weirdly sluggishly), but I heard a voice coming at me from up ahead.

"Pyrrha!" It was Nora, running towards me. Still pumped on the adrenaline of a fight, I raised my bat. "Whoa, Kill Bill, it's us." She waved a hand in front of me and snapped her fingers. I blinked the dots dancing in eyes away.

Ruby was next to come over, and Ren followed. "Wha... Pyrrha, that was so... cool!" exclaimed Ruby. She walked over. "How in the heck did you do that?"

"That was, honestly, a little bit scary," Ren stated.

Jaune came up behind the two. "P-Pyrrha- what... what was that?" He was covered in sweat, probably from how tense it must've been to watch me, I guess? I appreciated the fact that Jaune was concerned for me. Frankly, he showed that through his perspiration, but that was okay. Sweaty, but okay.

He slapped a hand on my shoulder, and shook me a bit. "Please. Don't do that ever again. I felt like I was going to, u-uh, you know. Collapse. That was the most tense thing ever... of all time." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm just glad you're not torn to pieces, P." I blushed a litttle.

Weiss came up next. "Why, if that's the single most irresponsible thing I ever-"

"But it worked," I interrupted.

Weiss stamped her foot and her brow furrowed angrily. "How did you know that it would? Whatever that thing was, how?"

"You guys have never fought a Beowulf?"

Everyone looked at me as if I had three heads. Even Nora, who was slapping me on the back, had a perplexed expression painted on her face. Weiss's face went almost as red as Ruby's... coat? Hm, weird.

"No, of course not!" Weiss sputtered, waving her arms in the air. "How do even know its name?"

"Speaking of which, how did Nora's bat fly into your hand?" Blake chimed in. I froze. It was my turn to look at everyone as if they had three heads.

Jaune looked at me, his bottom lip sticking out inquisitively. "Yeah, how _did_ you do that? It was like Thor's hammer. Except a bat."

I looked from one person's face to another, thinking of my next few words very carefully. "Um... my semblance," I half-asked, "thanks to my aura?" Again, my friends simply stared. Jaune coughed.

"Well, if that new-age stuff can make you do that, maybe you can hook me up with it too! That way, I'll at least have a _semblance_ of what happened here!" Yang joked, attempting to lighten the mood. After a second, every one of us, save for me, Nora, and Yang herself groaned in annoyance.

"You know what, I'm too tired for this," Ruby piped up. "Let's just go home and talk about it tomorrow."

Ren gave Ruby a look. "Are you sure? You don't want to-"

"Too tired. Talk tomorrow," interjected Ruby, while shushing Ren with a finger.

Nora walked over to the car, popping open the driver seat. "Renny! Don't you see the girl's tired?" she said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, I'll drive!"

Exasperated, we all piled into Nora's car. Luckily, nothing else tried attacking us. Nora backed out of her parking space and turned onto the highway.

* * *

We arrived at the apartment building a little bit after the sun went down. As we all poured out of the car, Team RWBY (should I even call them that?) chatted among themselves. It made sense, since they did after all spend most of their time with each other, even if it was in... another world. As we began our short walk into the building, I turned to our team. Nora and Ren were walking close to each other, while Jaune was simply walking between them and me. I sighed. It seems like moments like these never last.

The eight of us made our way through the automatic doors and Weiss checked up with the receptionist while the rest of us squeezed into the elevator. Weiss strutted over and somehow fit herself within the tight space. Someone pressed a button (I couldn't see which) with a ding, and the elevator droned its way up to our floor.

It was an awkward wait.

"Nora, please move your shoulder from my neck," Blake huffed.

"I can't... really... move!" she said, attempting to pull her hand from whatever two body parts it was sandwiched between. The elevator shook. Blake sighed.

Finally, after what felt like hours of hot, steamy uncomfortableness, the doors slid open. Our group spilled out onto the floor for the second time today, someone trying to rush out causing it.

"We really have to stop doing that," Yang said, rubbing her arm. "It's the third time this week. Any more and I'm gonna lose an arm or something."

I picked myself up, sweeping down my sleeves and pants in the process. After taking a moment to regain our bearings, we walked over to our rooms; I was looking over the dullish wallpaper and much less dull carpet. The two rooms were right across from each other, almost exactly and very uncannily similar to how they looked in Beacon, save for their colors. Me, Jaune, Nora, and Ren bid the others goodnight, and we traipsed into our room.

Again, despite everything I remember happening the night Beacon was attacked, I couldn't help but feel strong deja vu as we moved into the room. I poked around it. The living area was arranged almost exactly how I remember, with perhaps a stain or two here or there and a different set of stuff strewn across the table. The kitchen, which was basically a different part of the same room, was a near picture perfect copy of the one from our dorm. In short, our apartment's space eerily resembled one of Beacon's. We trudged our way to the bedrooms, Jaune arriving noticeably quicker than me, Ren, and Nora and hastily opening the door.

It was pretty obvious that some of us were much more tired than the others. Jaune, specifically. The man in question simply removed his jacket and one shoe and flopped onto his mattress.

Ren blinked at Jaune. "I guess I'm going to go take a shower. At least I have the energy to," he said, snickering a bit at Jaune's tiredness. He walked over to the bathroom door, his footsteps heavy. As the sound of the shower coming to life came from the bathroom, Nora simply laid down on her bed, whipping out a scroll-like box and began tapping away on it. I went over to my drawer (which was in the same place) and dug through it to find some clothes to wear to bed. I found a simple shirt and pair of shorts, and slid them on. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, after hearing Nora switching off her phone to comment on Ren stepping out of the shower. I heard the two mess around for a couple minutes before them both laying down in two beds, bidding each other tonight.

* * *

After making sure that the two were fast asleep, I shuffled around in my bed so that I was facing the ceiling. Sure, I could've slept, but I wanted at least a few moments of thought to myself. I was sleepless that night.

_What is this?_ I thought. _It's like I've stumbled into another version of our universe. One without the four Kingdoms, or Dust, or even Auras and Semblances. And yet... _I sat up as quietly as possible and took a look around the room at my teammate's slumbering forms. Even though they were shrouded in the dark of night, I could still tell that it was them. Or at least a version of them that grew up in this world. _Everything still feels similar. Team RWBY's the same. And Ren's still level-headed, Nora's still a bit crazy, and Jaune's still as himself as he could ever be. Team JNPR still good. Should I even call ourselves by our team that?_ I turned back over to my side.

_I wonder what the Pyrrha they grew up with was like. _I then pondered. _She probably had a much easier life. Wait. __Does that mean that I switched places with that Pyrrha? Or did I take her place._ It was surreal, really, thinking of other versions of yourself. Even more so the fact that it was real. _Was everything that I think happened just... not real? I was knocked out, and I heard that people tend to dream up entire worlds while they're unconscious._ _No, no, that can't be right. Remnant is real. Remnant is real. _

_Remnant is real._

I repeated the phrase to myself. I'm not sure if it was out of hope or desperation, but the only thing I know is that I need to somehow get back to wherever Remnant is now. Back to my teammates. I continued this line of thought for a few minutes, worrying in my bed. Then, I realized something. Something that made my eyes open and me sit up quickly, almost waking up Nora.

There was a Grimm in this world.

Only one, yet that existing there despite no one here knowing about it put me on edge. Sure, a lot of the planet is probably unexplored, (_or is it? Grimm don't seem to exist, so maybe humanity has spread out_) but a creature like this surely would've been found by now. But wait. If that was true, then that must mean that there must be Grimm somehow leaking from my world to this one. Which meant I _did _come from Remnant, and it was real. The only problem was that Remnant's proof could also mercilessly slaughter any innocent person. I started hyperventilating. I was most likely the only person on the entire planet that knew how to fight these things properly, and I only knew what an average student knew. That was bad. Sure, whatever government was here could probably send some soldiers to fight it off, but what good was a couple Aura-less fighters against a big bad creature of pure hate? Nothing much.

This wasn't good. I shuffled a bit in bed.

I've gotta stay here then. To protect all the innocent people here. I looked over to the bed next to me, where Jaune was happily snoozing away. To protect everyone I care about. I can't just sit on the side and do nothing. I shut my eyes. I came to the conclusion that no matter what, I'm going to resign myself to defending all I care for, even if they don't understand.

Tomorrow, I'm going to start doing just that.

* * *

**AN: So. New story, but hey! 4K words! I really put a lot of thought into this, and I hope that you enjoy it. This was partially inspired by Chris7221's _Emergence_ series, so go give that a read (after you read this). Anyway, Pyrrha seems to have found herself in a brand new world, with a couple similarities to her own. What'll she make of it? Expect sporadic updates, like with all my other stories. And for the fans of my other stories, hang tight.**

**See/read you/me later!**


End file.
